Mirai e
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Dei : Donna mirai o motsu no ( mau memiliki masa depan seperti apa ?) Saso : Kimi o kekkon suru (menikah denganmu) (Chibi SasoDei)


Mirai e

SasoDei fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasoDei

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : GaJe,Jelek,abal,nista,miss typo,dan hal yang jelek lainnya

Yaoi !

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

Summary :

_Dei : Donna mirai o motsu no ( mau memiliki masa depan seperti apa ?)_

_Saso : Kimi o kekkon suru (menikah denganmu)_

_(Chibi SasoDei)_

.

.

.

.

Sasori menepuk kedua tangannya. Dia menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Dia merapikan pisau serta benang dan jarum yang ia gunakan untuk membuat karya seni itu. Dia tersenyum simpul. Dan melangkah keluar secara perlahan.

"Ini, cukup menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

Deidara berjalan seperti biasa. Tangannya ia letakkan di saku blazernya dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuah topi yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Danna, dimana kau sekarang, un ?" Bisiknya semilir lajunya angin.

Dedara mengangkat topinya dan menatap langit yang sebiru matanya. "Saat kau kembali, aku janji akan mengakui senimu. Sebuah keabadian yang takkan rapuh begitu saja." Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sementara tangannya masih di dalam sakunya, dan saat dia mengeluarkannya, sebuah burung raksasa tercipta.

Meloncatlah ia kesana dan pergi kembali. Mencari seseorang di dunia luas ini.

.

.

.

.

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize__  
__Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize__  
__Climbing the mountain, never coming down__  
__break into the contents, never falling down___

_My knee is still shaking like I was twelve__  
__Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door__  
__A man railed at me twice, though__  
__But I didn't care__  
__Waiting is wasting, for people like me___

_Don't try to live so wise,__  
__Don't cry 'cos it's alright__  
__Don't dry, with fakes or fears__  
__'cos you will hate yourself in the end___

_Don't try to live so wise,__  
__Don't cry 'cos it's alright__  
__Don't dry, with fakes or fears,__  
__'cos you will hate yourself in the end___

_You say dreams are dreams__  
__I ain't gonna play the fool anymore__  
__You say 'cos i still got my soul__  
__Take your time baby__  
__The road needs slowin'down__  
__Reach yourself, before you bloom__  
__Reflections of fear make shadows of nothing__  
__shadow of nothing___

_You still are blind if you see winding road__  
__'Cos there's always a straight way to the point you see___

_Don't try to live so wise__  
__Don't cry, 'cos it's alright__  
__Don't dry, with fakes or fears__  
__'Cos you will hate yourself in the end___

_Don't try to live so wise__  
__Don't cry 'cos it's alright__  
__Don't dry with fakes or fears__  
__'Cos you will hate yourself in the end__  
_

Sasori menatap Pein jenuh. Dia sudah dibuat menunggu selama 15 menit untuk ini. Dia menatap orang yang selama ini membayarnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kau..telat 15 menit."

"Aku tahu." Pein mengambil duduknya dan mulai membuka tasnya. "Data selanjutnya, Puppet master."

Sasori mengambil kertas yang ada di meja. Mengamati karakteristik nama yang tertera disana. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang. Dia…seperti mengenal orang yang disebutkan. Apa benar itu dia ?  
Wajah sasori mendongak, dia menatap Pein dalam tanya.

"Ini fotonya. Dia berada di alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Tapi dia hanya akan kembali saat malam. Ataupun tidak dalam sehari." Pein menyerahkan sebuah foto. Wajah yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, rambut pirang, dan mata sejernih biru laut.

"Dei…" Gumam Sasori.

.

.

.

Deidara kini mendudukkan dirinya di balkon apartement. Keseimbangan diri sebagai ninja asal Iwagakure masih tercetak jelas dalam dirinya. Dia tahu, di dunia ini masih ada ninja sepertinya. Dan dia serta masternya yang ada di seberang sana masih hidup dan bergaul bersama manusia-manusia biasa lainnya.

Deidara menatap langit bulan bertengger manis di sana dan berlia-berlian bertebaran di langit yang kelam. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya, dan tangannya masih sibuk merogoh sakunya. Saat tangannya keluar dan melemparkan sesuatu ke atas, dengan segera dia berkata, "Katsu!"

Meledaklah seninya itu. Membentuk seperti kembang api dengan cahaya-cahaya yang indah. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar, tulus, serta bermakna kesedihan juga.

_Tok..Tok..Tok_

"Deidara nii-chan !" Teriakan-teriakan bersahut dari balik pintu kamar apartement-nya. Dia tahu siapa yang mengetuk – bahkan bisa kita sebut berniat menghancurkan – pintu kayu coklat kamar Deidara. Dengan segera Deidara berjalan kesana dan membukanya.

"Konbanwa !" Sahut mereka dengan riang. Salah satu dari mereka maju untuk memberikan sebuah keranjang pada Deidara. "Okaa-san menyuruh kami untuk mengantarkan ini. Sebagai balas budi karena Nii-san sering menemani kami." Gadis kecil itu mengangkat keranjangnya dan tersenyum manis. Ah ! Bahkan Deidara dapat melihat matanya yang bulat itu membentuk eyes smile.

Deidara menerima itu dengan senang hati. Hal itu terbukti, matanya yang tadi terpancar sorot kesedihan, kini mulai berganti dengan kebahagiaan. Yah…meskipun itu kecil.

"Masuklah, jangan di depan pintu seperti itu, un." Deidara membawa keranjangnya dan membiarkan tiga bocah itu bermain dengan benda-benda yang ada di kamar kecilnya itu.

"Dei-nii, kau membuat kembang api lagi tadi ?" Bocah terkecil bertanya dengan mata anjingnya yang membulat menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Ya..aku bosan tadi. Jadi aku membuat itu. Kenapa hm ?" Deidara duduk di samping bocah itu dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Bisa Dei-nii buatkan lagi untuk Shiba ?" Anak itu menatap Deidara dengan mata polosnya. Deidara tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya kali ini. "Tentu, ayo ke balkon, un." Deidara menggendong anak 4 tahun itu dan berjalan ke balkon yang diikuti kedua kakak bocah kecil itu.

Deidara menurunkan bocah yang diketahui bernama Shiba itu dan mulai membuat karya seninya lagi. "Katsu!" Ucapnya. Dan kembali, dia membuat tiga pasang mata itu terkagum-kagum.

Dan tanpa diketahui Deidara, tidak hanya ketiga pasang mata polos anak-anak disampingnya saja yang tertarik atas apa yang dia lakukan, namun juga seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Sepasang mata hazel yang malam itu mengikuti apa yang Deidara lakukan.

"Subarashi ! Nii-san ! Bagaimana cara membuat itu ? Kau tak pernah mau mengajari kami !" Seorang anak yang lebih dewasa 3 tahun dari Shiba merajuk. Dan tak ayal, itu membuat Deidara terkekeh. "Itu rahasia, Kuchi-kun. Ini hanya Nii-san yang tahu, un." Deidara menyentil hidung Kuchi pelan.

"Dan Nii-san benar tak bisa membaginya. Walau dengan kami ?" Dan yang tertua dan seorang gadis itu bertanya. Deidara menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang kan..rahasia tetap rahasia, Sayu-chan, un." Deidara kembali tertawa kecil. Dia sangat suka mengerjai ketiga anak itu yang merupakan anak tetangga kamarnya. "Cha ! Sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Atau kalian ingin menginap lagi, un ?" Tanya Deidara lembut.

"Iie, besok kami berangkat ke sekolah. Kami tak mungkin tidur disini malam ini. Mungkin akhir pekan ? Itupun kalau Nii-san dirumah." Ujar Sayu. Dan Deidarapun mengangguk, "Aku takkan pergi minggu ini. Datanglah dan menginaplah. Sekarang pulanglah, ini sudah larut malam, un." Deidara menuntun ketiga anak itu menuju pintu depan kamarnya dan membagi coklat kepada tiga anak beda usia tersebut.

"Sepertinya harimu menjadi menyenangkan, Dei."

_DEG_

Suara itu membuat tubuh Deidara menegang. Dia mencoba menebak siapa pemilik cakra dibelakangnya. Hanya memastikan, meski Deidara tahu bahwa di belakangnya adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari.

"Da-danna, un." Gumamnya dengan terbata. Deidara tak lagi mampu menggerakkan seluruh system sarafnya. Apa dia terkena kugutsu dari pria di belakangnya itu ?

"Lama tak bertemu, kau tak ingin memelukku atau sekedar menyapa ?" Laki-laki itu membuka suaranya lagi, dan membuat Deidara harus membalikkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku.

"Danna, un ?" Lirihnya lagi.

"Ya, aku Dannamu. Akasuna no Sasori." Jawab sosok itu. Deidara segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar itu Dannanya ? Ta-tapi kenapa dia…

"Aku menemuka serum keabadian itu. Tubuh kayu masih bisa hancur dan aku menggunakan tubuh lamaku. Terus menjadi dewasa, namun abadi. Meski tubuhku tak akan mengeluarkan darah saat kau menebasnya."

Deidara memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa, un ?"

"Aku mengekstrak tubuh hidan." Jawab sosok Sasori itu dengan datar. Mata Deidara membulat. Hidan ? Bukankah mereka teman dulu ? Dan Sasori mengekstrak tubuh kawannya sendiri ? A-apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Deidara nantinya.

"Ini bukan kau, un. Meski ku akui prinsip senimu masih tak berubah." Deidara berdecak seolah menjelekkan. Namun di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat miris, bagaimana bisa Sasorinya berubah menjadi sangat kejam ?

"Yah..meski kuakui juga aku cukup kewalahan. Aku harus makan, minum, mandi dan melakukan apa yang manusia kerjakan." Lanjut Sasori. Deidara menatapnya benci. Padahal selama ini dia ingin bertemu Sasorinya dan kembali terhadap kehiduan mereka semula.

"Tapi kau masih tetap. Tak. Memiliki. Hati. Dan. Perasaan. Manusia." Deidara berucap penuh penekanan dan menatap Sasori tajam. "Hahaha….apa katamu ? Hati ? Seorang ninja memiliki hati ? Jika iya, kita takkan membunuh musuh kita !" Tawa Sasori memenuhi kamar Deidara. Deidara bergidik, ini bukan Sasorinya. Sungguh. "Dan membunuh kawannya." Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

Deidara berjalan mundur. Dia sampai menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Dia tak tahu harus apa. Kalaupun Sasori ingin mengajaknya bertarung, kenapa tak di luar ? Ini bisa mengganggu tetangganya.

"Kau bukan Danna yang ku kenal, un !" Deidara berteriak. Dia mengutarakan isi hatinya sejak tadi.

"Dan kau bukan Deidara yang ku kenal. Deidara yang lebih suka memperhatikan orang lain ! Deidara yang suka saat orang lain bahagia ! Deidara yang memiliki jiwa yag sangat lembut ! Masa ini berbeda, kita dituntut untuk berubah bukan ? Kau berubah dan aku pun berubah." Sasori berkata lagi. Tubuh Deidara melemas. Apa benar dia harus percaya di depannya adalah orang yang selama ini dia tunggu kedatangannya ?

Deidara menekuk lututnya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya disana. Dia ingin menangis. Rambut pirangnya menutupi matanya kali ini. Dia menitikkan air mata. Namun dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak terisak. Dia masih memiliki harga diri sebagai lelaki. Dan dia merasa selalu lemah selama ini karena dia kehilangan topangannya dan selalu mencoba bersikap lembut agar dapat tersenyum. Terutama terhadap anak kecil. Karena wajah anak kecil menurutnya sangat mirip dengan Sasorinya. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan ? Saat doanya terkabul dan dia bertemu dengan Sasori, dia malah mendapatkan sosok yang seperti ini.

"Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku, Danna un. Aku yakin kau akan membunuhku malam ini bukan ?" Dengan suara bergetar Deidara bertanya pasrah. Dia lebih memilih mati di tangan Sasori daripada mendapatkan kenyataan seperti ini.

SASORI POV

Aku melihat tubuh rapuh itu bergetar. Aku tahu dia menangis dalam ringkukannya. Rambutnya menjadi lusuh. Aku sebenarnya tak tahan. Tubuh manusia ini membuatku memiliki perasaan lagi, meski secuil. Dan itu memang ku tunjukkan untuk seseorang di hadapanku ini. Ingin rasanya memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tak bisa.

"Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku, Danna un. Aku yakin kau akan membunuhku malam ini bukan ?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Suara yang biasanya lebih dominan pada berteriak itu terdengar pasrah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperihatkan wajahnya padaku. Mata Aqua yang biasanya penuh sinar kini tertutupi oleh embun air mata dan apa itu ? Senyum lembut yang dipaksakan ? Sungguh aku membenci ini, Dei. Aku mungkin membunuh Hidan saat itu karena dia ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu dan dia di ekstrakkan oleh Pein. Tapi untuk membunuhmu ? Aku takkan pernah bisa. Meski aku tahu kita hanya teman bukan ? Aku merasakan ikatan kuat yang berbeda dengan Deidara.

Aku muak ! Aku memutuskan untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan tubuhnya yang duduk di bawah. Tanganku ke depan dan meraih tengkuknya. Aku menariknya. Membenamkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Dan untuk kali ini. Sejak 30 tahun yang lalu, aku menangis.

"Da-danna, un ?" Ku dengar Deidara membisikkan namaku. "Gomen, Dei." Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Dan setelahnya kurasakan tangan Deidara membalas pelukanku dan mengelus punggungku perlahan.

"Jadikan aku karya senimu, Danna un. Tak apa untukku." Deidara selanjutnya berkata lirih. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Bagaimana bisa Deidara begitu menyerahkan dirinya padaku ?  
"Tak akan pernah aku melakukan itu. Kalaupun itu tugas untukku. A-aku.." Aku memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan perkataanku dan diam. Aku tak bisa, bagaiamna kalau Deidara menjadi membenciku setelahnya.

"Aitakatta, Danna un." Katanya. Aku tersenyum. Dia merindukanku ? Ini membuatku mau tak mau merasa sangat senang. "Sukida." Lirihnya selanjutnya. Aku tak percaya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menangkup wajah sempurna itu. "Hontou ni ?" Tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya. Dan dia mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Daisuki dayo…tapi ini akan sulit. Ka-u…sebaiknya menjauh dari sini sesegera mungkin." Kataku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah balkon yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Danna, un ? Kalau kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu apa kau tak mau berkorban sedikitpun, un ? Kita sudah berbagi, dan ini…a-aku tak tahu lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku masih percaya perkataanmu dulu _Itsuka, Isshoni shiawase ni ikiru. _Kita akan benar hidup bahagia bersama kan ? Aku tak perduli bahkan kapan itu akan terjadi. Onegai…aku tak ingin berpisah darimu, un."

Dia berucap panjang lebar. Aku tahu itu. Cinta butuh pengorbanan. Tapi disini jika kami terus bersama maka Deidaralah yang akan berkorban.

"Dei," Panggilku. Deidara menoleh dan dengan cepat kutautkan bibir kami. Dia memejamkan mata, dan akupun menikmati apa yang kami lakukan saat ini. Namun saat ini aku sedang merasa waspada, kami diawasi. Dan dengan cepat aku melepaskan tautan kami.

"Dei, kita – "

"Sudah mendapatkannya hm, Sasori ?" Sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi kami. Aku tersentak kaget. Bagaimana ini ?

"Conan ?"

"Eh ?" Aku menatap Deidara bingung. "Conan-chan !" Dia memanggil wanita itu lagi. Wanita yang merupakan wakil dari Pein. Deidara mengenalnya.

"Konbanwa, Dei-chan. Ogenki desu ?" Kata Conan ramah, dan kali ini aku sungguh dibuat bingung.

"Cha ! Gomenne, Sasori. Sebenarnya kami tak ingin kau membunuh Dei-chan, tapi membawa Dei-chan ke markas. Dia akan di rekrut menjadi anggota baru."

Dan untuk kali ini mataku membulat kaget, aku melirik Deidara yang sedang tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku juga sungguh tak tahu, un ! Jangan salahkan aku !" Kata Deidara dan aku tersenyum maklum serta memeluknya erat. "Kau akan merasakan hukumanmu setelah ini, Sayang.." Bisikku. "Aku akan segera memenuhi janji masa kecil kita, untuk menikahimu." Lanjutku.

OWARI

Gajekah ? Pati iya, saya tak bisa menentukan ending yang bagus ToT *ojigi*

Dan ini fic saya dedikasikan untuk SasoDei event untuk Bornday Deidara tanggal 5 Mei.

Review please…

"Lihatkan, kita benar dibohongi Dei nii-san. Dia pasti pergi tiap akhir pekan. Apalagi dia sudah memiliki koibito sekarang yang ku dengar." Sayu menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan kedua adiknya juga bertindak sama.


End file.
